¡nooo no de ti!
by carloca1899
Summary: un cambio, nuevos amigos, nueva aventura... nuevo e inesperado amor.
1. Chapter 1

¡Nooo... No de ti!

Capítulo 1

Habían pasado siete años desde la pelea con los cullen. Los de la guardia, alec, jane y mis hermanos estaban enojados conmigo, bueno excepto marco que desde que recibimos la denuncia se había negado a matar a las pequeñas hijas de Edward y la linda bella.

Aun no llegaba a entender como esa chica había sobrevivido con las dos niñas en su vientre, por lo que entendí con solo tener a un bebé las humanas morían al dar a luz ya que el feto tenía demasiada fuerza.

Aun podía recordar el odio con el que me miraba una de ellas, aurora lucy cullen, la mayor de las niñas. No imagino como podría ser ahora ya que cuando era pequeña era bastante hermosa, cabello rojizo y rizado, ojos chocolate, tez pálida, labios finos y rozados.

-hermano te encuentras bien?-escuche la voz de mi hermano marco desde la entrada de mi dormitorio.

-sí, solo estaba pensando-dije yo volviendo a poner mi vista en la ventana, marco se adentró más en mis aposentos y se paró en el centro de la habitación.

-que pensabas eh?-pregunto curioso con las manos tras la espalda.

-solo en las hijas del joven cullen-dije yo – quiero evaluarlas por un tiempo, solo una de ellas y también el hijo de Tobías par…

-para tener más conocimientos de estos niños –termino el mi oración, yo asentí.

-pues hay que enviarles una carta a ambos, yo también tengo curiosidad de saber más sobre ello, pero… y ¿los demás, y si no les agrada la idea de traerlos aquí sobre todo a cayo?

-desde cuando nos importa la opinión de la guardia?...-dije yo volteándome a verlo con el ceño fruncido.- ellos solo reciben órdenes. Y en cuanto a cayo, que se aguante ya estoy harto de sus berrinches.-mis palabras le hicieron gracia a mi hermano ya que estaba tratando de taparse la boca para no soltar una carcajada.

-haci se habla hermano-dijo cuando estuvo más calmado – voy a escribir esas cartas- con eso él se marchó de mi habitación. Ahora que me daba cuenta, hacía mucho que no veía a marco reír haci, siempre estaba aburrido y no tenía interés en nada.

Tenía mucha curiosidad de volver a ver a la hija mayor del joven cullen, también cabía la posibilidad de que viniera su hermana, pero sabía que tenía buen corazón no dejaría que su pequeña hermana viniera aquí sola.


	2. capitulo 2

¡Nooo... No de ti!

Capítulo 2

Estuve dando un paseo con mi mejor amigo Dante Alighieri, el autor del libro que estaba leyendo. Me gustaba estar sola los libros eran mi mejor compañía, me ayudaban a recordar a veces…las cosas del día del accidente.

No recordaba algunas cosas de mi corta niñez, como las personas que quisieron matar a mi hermana a mí y a toda mi familia por protegernos, solo recordaba mucha gente con capas negras y sus caras borrosas. Tampoco recordaba el accidente, solo recordaba un poco de sangre en mis manos, nieve, arboles, humo y por ultimo a papá intentando sacarme del auto.

Papá me contaba de que íbamos a visitar a unos parientes, era invierno por lo tanto las carretera estaban hechas hielo. Nos íbamos riendo de cosas que yo decía, según el yo era muy alegre. Dijo que se distrajo con algo que yo le mostraba y que una pareja que iba más adelante discutiendo perdió un poco el control del auto, papá viro para no chocar con ellos pero al tratar de frenar el auto patinaba, no podía frenar y entonces caímos.

Yo desperté dos semanas después en el hospital renesmee estaba bien, por lo que se quedaba conmigo en mi habitación mientras me ayudaba a recordar las cosa que hacíamos con mamá y papá, mis manías de hacerles reír a todos las cosas que me gustaban y sobre el resto de mi familia… pero ya no era como antes, y es lo que más extraño de mí.

-hola abuelo, ¿Qué tal tu día?- mi abuelo había llegado del hospital, me sonrió y abrazó.

-bien gracias aurora- luego se separó de mi para abrir la puerta de entrada de la casa y dejarme pasar.

Al entrar vi a mamá y papá con todos mis tíos, mi abuela, jacob y renesmee todos se veían muy tensos mi abuelo tomo su puesto junto a mi abuela y su rostro se volvo serio.

-ok…emmm, creo que soy la única que no sabe que sucede- dije acercándome a ellos y sentándome en el sillón.

-son los vulturis…-dijo mi papá que estaba sentado frente a mí, abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego la cerro y me tendió un papel.

 _Queridos señores cullen Desde la última vez que nos vimos hemos estado investigando sobre los niños semi-vampiros. No sabemos mucho de ellos, por eso pedimos que una de sus hijas pueda venir a volterra por un tiempo indefinido para evaluarla._

 _Gracias_

 _Los vulturis_.

-aah…-solté un suspiro- eso era.

-malditos-escuche decir a jake.

-¿entonces iré sola?-escuche decir a nessie con voz temblorosa, mamá la abrazo.

-¡de que hablas?-dije yo molesta, no permitiría que renesmee se fuera sola con ellos- no te dejare ir.

-entonces iras tú?-hablo el tío jasper, yo baje un poco la cabeza y asentí.

-tranquila, no estarás sola en volterra. Aro a pedido a otro vampiro que también lleve a sus hijos, estarás con ellos.-tomo la palabra la tía Alice.

-y para qué?-pregunte confundida, si me tenía a mí para que quería otros.

-creo que para ver cómo te relacionas con otros como tú-me dijo papá se veía muy molesto pero su tono de voz era tranquilo.

-lo bueno es que no te torturara ni jane y ni alec gracias a tu escudo-dijo el tío emmett – y te podrás defender con ese otro don escalofriante que tienes, mover cosas y controlar cuerpos.

-ya pero solo si la atacan, la carta dice que no tendrás problemas-dijo mi abuelo cruzándose de brazos.

-ya Carlisle pero eso es lo que dice la carta-dijo mi mamá – no sabemos si en realidad será haci.

-solo son palabras Carlisle- dijo papá- yo te acompañare esta volterra.

-no creo que sea buena idea que vallas tu Edward- dijo el tío jasper enderezándose en el sillón-temo que te diera un arranque de ira.

-no será haci-se defendió papá.

-creo que jasper tiene razón Edward, yo iré con aurora a volterra- dijo mi abuelo, luego se dirigió a mí- nos vamos mañana en la mañana bien, arreglare todo en mi trabajo.

Después nessie, mamá y yo nos fuimos a casa para empacar mis cosas. Renesmee no paraba de preguntarme si de verdad quería ir, la verdad es que no quería pero tampoco permitiría que mi hermana pequeña fuera hay sola. Renesmee no sabía qué lo recordaba pero hace siete años yo le hice una promesa antes de ir al claro donde nos enfrentaríamos a los vulturis… siempre la protegería.

* * *

lociento si me tardo...publicare pronto y mas adelante intentare hacerlo mas interesante.

los personajes que ya conocen les pertenecen a la maravillosa stephenie meyer, algunos otros son sacados de mi retorcida cabecita

BESOS Y COMENTEN (ACEPTO DE TODO)


End file.
